Give Back the Falls
by RomanionWarrior783
Summary: Two years have passed in Gravity Falls, and everything seems swell-until the Pines twins are back! Mysteries pop up here and there, school is a MAJOR burden, and, worst of all, good ol' Grunkle Stan's got a cold. But it's not a cold, rather a curse from an inter-dimensional warlock who seeks revenge on the Pines family...and Gravity Falls. Please review! *Dipcifica!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : Greeting, fellow readers. 'Tis I, Romanion781, and I have been in cahoots with a fellow gnome who has shared stories with me-

Stories about the Pines twins.

Some stories were weird, some stories were absolutely hilarious, but I believe this one, **Give Back the Falls** , has to be the most interesting. The Unnamed Gnome, however, can only meet with me on certain days, and so, I will not be updating for some time.

On the bright side, the Pines' story is certainly not over.

 **Enjoy**.

Disclaimer : I do not own Gravity Falls, but I sure wish I do.

 **Chapter 1**

Pacifica Northwest lost everything.

She lost one of her two ponies. She lost her wealth … her mansion … her fame … Heck, she even lost her friends, who only liked her for her ponies, wealth, mansion, and fame. How unfortunate.

The Northwest was heiress no more, and as she began to accept her new, middle-class, pony-less life, she then realized that there was one-no, **two** -things she lost.

Dipper and Mabel Pines.

Ever since those twins came to Gravity Falls for the summer, Pacifica's life had changed. For one, her popularity level had arisen and fallen; two, she learned that there **was** another person as good as golf as her; and three, the best place for romance was in a burlap sack.

Pacifica sighed dreamily, inhaling Greasy Diner's woodsy scent. You know, wood reminded her of trees. And when she thought of trees, she thought of Pine trees. And when she thought of Pine cones, she thought of-

"Pacifica!" screeched Lazy Susan. "We have to get this place cleaned up before our guests come!"

"Guests?" Pacifica, the youngest waitress at Greasy's Diner, asked. The everyday folks of Gravity Falls weren't exactly worthy to be called "guests," to be honest. These "guests" had to be from a far away land, like Marius Von Fundshauser. Lazy Susan, a few waiters, and even more few waitresses hustled around, repairing holes in the floor, trying to get raccoons from the window, and/or attempting to get pies to spin.

Before moving to help, Pacifica took a good, long look at herself in a nearby mirror. Pacifica's face was much more weary, her face was becoming less round … but her cute nose was still as fair as ever. Though she had lost many things, the former heiress still had her long, golden locks, drawn up by a black hair ribbon. Her turquoise eyes reminded loved ones of their adventures on the sea, her bangs were a bit shorter than usual, and instead of wearing her usual classy outfit, she wore her uniform-a **white-collared pink dress, white apron, high socks, and black Mary Jane's**. Not to mention, she looked more like a woman than she did when her twelve-year-old counterpart.

"Pacifi-"

"Coming!" she slightly growled, picking up a broom and sweeping away. As she swept, Pacifica continued to think of everything her family had lost and what the future could bring.

To be honest, all she had been doing since the Pines left was get a job, work at that job, going to not a private but **public** school ( "Horrendous!" Priscilla screeched ), and balancing high school and its work, being on thin ice with her parents, and her job.

"Is this my life now?" Pacifica sighed to herself, now wiping the tables.

"Yes, it is."

Pacifica lurched up, alarmed by the sudden voice, only to realize it was Lazy Susan.

"That's what I used to ask myself, darling," Lazy Susan frowned, but then smiled. "So I got this job and looked forward to the future!"

"I love working here," Pacifica said honestly, "but I feel like something's missing from my life." She then bit her lip, thinking. Should she really tell Lazy Susan this?

"What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about … some people."

Lazy Susan lifted one of her eyelids in confusion.

"Okay, okay; some **one**."

"Oh." Lazy Susan looked confused, but then she smiled. "Ohhh! Ohhh!" Her smile fell. "How unfortunate."

"Lazy Susan," Pacifica rose an eyebrow. "I **like** that person. Like, a lot."

"Oh, **liking** someone!" Lazy Susan smiled with understanding. "The last man I fancied was Stanford Pines. Or was it, Stan **ley**? I never knew the difference."

 _One's experienced and mysterious, and the other one never wears pants_ , Pacifica thought, but then shook her head. Anyway, hearing "Pines" made Pacifica's heart beat three times as fast. (Wait, isn't that dangerous?)

"What did you like about Stan?" Pacifica crossed her arms.

"Oh, well," Lazy Susan began after barking at a clumsy waiter, " … _let's see_ … Oh! He was funny, mysterious, adventurous, and never wore pants in public! How brave."

How absurd.

"Right …," Pacifica sniggered, thinking of the twins' odd uncle(s). She wondered what they were doing.

Her train of thought stopped when a bronze packard rolled into the parking lot. A trail of people had been chasing it …

 _That must be the guest_ , Pacifica cocked her head.

"Everyone, get ready," Lazy Susan giggled, trying to keep still. The waiters and waitresses tended other eaters, trying not to pay attention, and Lazy Susan turned to the heiress.

"Speaking of Stan …," she smiled knowingly. "Guess who's our guest?"

"I dunno. Who?"

The door swung open to reveal four people and a pig. Pacifica gasped, nearly dropping her dish towel.

The first two people who walked into the diner were men, brothers, and were about seventy. In spite of this, they stood tall, looked healthy, but smelled like sea water and marine animals. One wore glasses, a trench coat, and fluffy gray hair, and the other, his twin, also wore glasses, looked a bit older, wore a suit, and a familiar hat.

The second pair that had walked in were also twin siblings, boy and girl, but looked a bit different from one another. The boy was a wee bit shorter than the girl, with curly brown hair beneath a mahogany **Pine Tree** trucker hat, an unzipped black jacket, an orange T-shirt, khaki shorts, white socks, and a pair of black high tops. If one looked closely at his face, they'd notice peach fuzz hairs near his nose. The boy's twin sister's waterfall of brown hair matched Pacifica's in length, but the similarities ended there. Opposing Pacifica's regal and girly attitude, the twin girl wore an oversized hot pink sweater with the letters "G" and "F" on them, a mahogany skirt, and a pair of brown shoes. In her arms was a round, squealing pig.

Pacifica gasped. **The Pines family**.

 **Teh Psien aer sgtseu ;etl's ese hwat ehnpsap xtne.**

 **And here we go! This chapter was really fun to do, and I nearly lost inspiration to keep going. But you reviewers always push me back on my feet. Enjoy this chapter and please review! Send me feedback, please follow, and I'll try to update as fast as possible. Oh yeah, and the beginning was a reference to** _Lost Legends_. **I made the code for this chapter really easy ( on accident ), but they'll get harder as the story progresses.**

 **God bless, and have a good day!**

 **( This story was based on "Return to the Falls," from Ideas' Wikia and a few other stories I've thought up of. )**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Finally, we've been able to meet! The Unnamed Gnome and I have been exchanging information throughout the day, but learning "Gnome the Language" is a lot harder than one thinks. Luckily, I've scrapped some more information for today's chapter; enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

"Oh, calm down, Waddles!" Mabel Pines cooed at her pig.

"Mabel, I don't think **normal** people speak to pigs," Dipper Pines looked around nervously.

"Well, we're not normal, are we?" Stanley chuckled. "Nope; we're-"

" **Pines, Pines, Pines, Pines**!"

Oh, how Pacifica **loathed** that chant. As far as she knew, who didn't? To shout one's last name ( not to mention, also a type of cone **and** tree ) was ignorant and unrefined, correct, but it was the **Pines** , wasn't it? In fact, after the four had chanted "Pines" over and over again, everyone outside tried to run into the diner.

"It's the Mystery Twins!"

"Hooray for the Pines family!"

"Quick-bar the door!" Stanford cried, and the children did so. Of course, Stanley took a seat in a nearby chair and kept patting a bell.

"Service! Service!" he cried.

"Stanley, why aren't you doing something?" Stanford asked.

"Because I'm too busy noticing the waiters/waitresses that are staring at us."

As Stanford barred the door, and as citizens of Gravity Falls tried to run into the diner, Dipper and Mabel turned to acknowledge Lazy Susan and the diner's coffee-like, woodsy smell.

"Lazy Susan!" Mabel yipped. "Howdy!"

"Well, if isn't the Pines family!" Lazy Susan gave the fourteen-year-olds hugs. "My, my, do we miss you! I was just telling Pacifica here about your great uncle." She pulled one of her eyelids down to wink at Stanley, and he gagged. Dipper and Mabel sniggered.

"It's nice to see you, Lazy Susan," Dipper smiled. But then his eyes widened and he broke into a sweat. For some reason, he could smell champagne and flowers.

"Did you say, 'Pacifica'?"

Pacifica, right next to the Manliest Man Tester, dashed from the room and ran into the empty storage room. There, she clasped her hands together and began to shake her head.

 **The Pines are here, the Pines are here** , she kept thinking, staring at the clock. "Only five more minutes left and your shift is over. Then you can go home and **re-lax**."

"PACIFICA!"

Ugh; there went Lazy Susan again.

"PACIFICA NORTHWEST!"

That one was a cheery Mabel.

Pacifica, honestly, had not been only thinking of Dipper, but Mabel. In fact, she and Dipper only met because her hatred towards Mabel, and how envious the heiress was when everyone was cheering her on at that party her great uncle threw. When she was twelve, everything she hated **was** Mabel, but now, the person she loved-er, **liked** -was because of Mabel.

Tears stung Pacifica's eyes. _I have to apologize._

"Pacifica?"

The heiress looked up to see Dipper Pines, smiling nervously down at her. In his hands was his backpack, probably filled with nerd books or whatever.

Hastily, Pacifica wiped her eyes and tried to glare. "How do you do, **Pine Tree**?"

"Well, thank you," Dipper rolled his eyes playfully. He took a seat on one of the box crates and smiled. "It's nice to see you, Pacifica. You know, after all these years."

"It's only been two."

"Well, it feels like **more** when you **don't** live in Gravity Falls."

Pacifica, in spite of herself, laughed. Dipper smiled, happy to see he had made someone smile. Honestly, he had missed the blonde … even if he still thought the blonde in her hair was dyed.

"So," she finished, "you still have that hat?"

Dipper looked up. "Oh, no. You see, **Wendy** took my other hat. Dad ordered one for me, but Mabel dropped it some carrot juice-"

"Carrot juice?" Pacifica mouthed.

"-And it, somehow, turned mahogany … or maroon," Dipper cocked his head, tipping his hat. "Well, no one really knows the difference."

"That's tragic," Pacifica said, trying to find something to say. For a while, it was quiet and awkward, much like the time when she had hugged him for capturing the Lumberjack Ghost.

"Soo …," Dipper awkwardly coughed.

"So …," Pacifica thought, but then punched his shoulder.

" **Ouch**!" Dipper rubbed his arm, dropping his backpack. "What was that for?"

"For being a nerd," Pacifica stood up and crossed her arms. She then added quietly, "And for saving Gravity Falls … and my parents … and **me**."

Dipper blushed, chuckling. "Aww, shucks. It wasn't just me, Northwest."

"Yeah, but it took grit to take down an interdimensional demon," Pacifica crossed her arms. She then smiled. "And even more grit to, A, dress up as a lamb to tame some ghosts, B, to give up 'manliness' for someone else to live, and, C, sing 'Taking Over Midnight' off-key with your weird uncle and bubbly twin sister."

Dipper blushed even more. "Who told you that?" he quietly hissed, his voice rising with his anger.

Pacifica nearly laughed at his high-pitched voice. "I texted Mabel over the summer."

" **MaBeL**?"Dipper cocked his head in confusion. It didn't take long for him to catch on. "Ooohhh. Yeah, Mabel told me once that you were talking about a"-here, he rose an eyebrow-" **hug**."

"Oh, right," Pacifica blushed madly. She then scowled. "I was only 'hugging' you so I could rub some saliva on your sleeve. Or, to be honest, your abnormally-sized head."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Dipper reached down for his backpack, smiling, and was ready to ask the heiress about her summer. **Why does she work here**? he asked, thinking to himself.

"Hey, Pacifica-"

"Dipper, come quick!"

Dipper ignored his question, heard the urgency in Mabel's voice, and shrugged out of the storage room to see the problem. On the floor he saw a snoring Stanley Pines, mumbling words in his sleep.

Dipper frowned. "How is this new?"

"No, Dipper," Stanford shook his head. "It's what he's saying in his sleep."

Dipper neared Grunkle Stan, his ear next to his mouth, and heard, " **U'y nmow**."

"Whaaaa?" Dipper and Mabel asked, confused. They turned to Stanford, who was scribbling on a napkin with a pen. Pacifica saw this.

"Um, Stan 2.0? That's a napki-"

"Oh. My. Goodness." Stanford looked up from the napkin and stared at the twins with wide, concerned eyes. "Kids, grab your uncle and meet me at the car."

"What? Why?" Mabel asked, pouting. "We just got here-and Waddles hasn't said hi to Pacifica yet!"

Waddles squealed at Pacifica, who shuddered beneath her uniform.

"That's okay, Mabel," Pacifica said, trying to smile. "Stan looks pretty ill; you should take care of him."

As Dipper's eyes widened, Mabel stopped pouting. "Gee, thanks, Paz." Then the Alpha Twin-

"Don't call her that," Dipper frowned.

Then **Mabel** smiled. "To the Mystery Shack!"

"Don't worry, Stanley; you'll be alright," Stanford said quietly, as the twins assisted their uncle to bring his brother to the packard. Before they had left the door ( only to see a crowd-full of fans ), Dipper turned to wink playfully at Pacifica. She giggled, but then turned to the storage room's door to see a brand-new journal. The journal was metallic blue, good as new, and had a golden pine tree in the middle.*

"Pine tree," Pacifica hummed to herself. She slipped the journal into her drawstring bag, hoping to return it to its owner later that night.

"So **that's** who you were talking about."

Pacifica turned to a smirking Lazy Susan.

"Oh, quiet, you!" Pacifica retorted.

 **Tubo ibt b ifbebdif; jo ju jt b "tobmf".**

 **And that's it for today, folks! I'm actually really proud of myself, because I've written two chapters in a day** and **was able to study for an upcoming U.S. History test! Thanks for the reviews, God bless everyone, and have a lovely day!**

 ***** This is **another** reference to Lost Legends, when Mabel goes into the Nightmare Realm and meets other Mabels. The Dipper version of Mabel gave Original Mabel a journal with a pine tree, and I believe Dipper's been carrying it with him since.

 **Please write feedback!**

 **~ RomanionWarrior783**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been working on a few more stories to add to my collection; so it'll take about one to two weeks to upload. Sorry again! I used the caesar cipher for that last one, and it's pretty easy to memorize actually ( in my opinion ). The Unnamed Gnome also told me to share with you the last two years of the Pines family, and share with you, I will. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Here we go …

Disclaimer : I do not own Gravity Falls.

 **Chapter 3**

As soon as thirteen-year-old Dipper hopped off the bus, he clasped Mabel's hand. He had lost Gravity Falls, adventure, real friends, but he wasn't going to lose his sister.

And she wouldn't lose him.

"Where do you think Mom and Dad are?" Mabel asked, looking around.

"Riiight there," Dipper pointed at a young couple, about in their mid-thirties. Both were fairly slender, with warm ivory skin, brown eyes ( the man had green eyes ), and curly brown hair.

"Dipper!" cried Mrs. Pines.

"Mabel!" cried Mr. Pines, hugging both their children.

"Mom! Dad!" the twins shouted, hugging their parents back. After the reunion, the Pines family retreated back home, where lay a table of gifts, a cake, and a brand-new laptop.

"Is it for us?" Mabel giggled, clearly ignoring the "FOR DIPPER AND MABEL" icing on the cake.

"Of course, Mabel," their father chuckled.

"So, how was your summer?" Mom asked.

"It was-" Dipper began, but Mabel covered his mouth. Both twins were thinking how concerned their parents would be if they talked about Weirdmageddon.

"We made tons of friends and had lots of fun," the twins said in unison.

"May we go to Gravity Falls **next** summer?"

"I'm afraid not, Dippy," Mom frowned. "Lately, your grandfather has been feeling ill."

Dipper and Mabel tensed. " **Grandpa Shermie**?"

"Yes, him, and he'd like us to be by his side for a while," Dad said, crossing his arms over his blue polo shirt. He then smiled. "But don't worry, kiddies. We've got some catching up to do."

Mabel grinned. "Yes, **sir**! Oh, and look what I won at a festival!" She held up her pig. "This is Waddles!"

Mom and Dad tensed. "What's that?"

"A pig, Mom and Dad," Mabel answered. "Waddles is my pet pig."

"Mabel, we told you not to bring him home," Dad sternly said.

"Especially after that sticking-worms-up-your-nose incident," Mom added, slightly giggling.

"Oh, right." Dipper turned to his sister, very well recalling when she had destroyed the wisest being in the universe … a mailbox.

Mabel blushed. "Right … but Grunkle Stan said so!"

"We cannot argue with that," Dad said, hands on hips.

"You two go relax on the couch," Mom smiled sweetly. "We'll unpack your stuff."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad!"

Dipper and Mabel could very well remember when they came back to Piedmont.

Firstly, they had their thirteenth birthday celebrated with their family; secondly, they spent quite a while unpacking their stuff; and finally, they took time trying to adjust to their urban, city life.

The Pines family once lived in a fancy apartment building, but then moved to a two-story home in the suburbs of Piedmont. There, Mr. Pines got a job as an office clerk, Mrs. Pines got a job as a professor, and the twins still continued the same school.

When Dipper and Mabel came back to school, everything was different. Of course, three months in Gravity Falls had changed the twins, thus leaving them confused for more than half of the day. Mabel, though still goofy, grew more regal and had gained a few guy friends ( **and later accepted they didn't like-like her** ). Dipper, though still awkward, grew some confidence, and actually got a few friends of his own ( Dereece Bennett, Alexis Kahele, and Marty Harrison ). And, before long, middle was over.

 **Then came high school**.

The twins didn't know **what** they were thinking when they thought, "I cannot wait to go to high school!" And Wendy was right; their bodies gave up ( all until Dipper got on the track team and Mabel was captain of the volleyball team ), classes were hard ( Dipper, of course, was taking Dual Credit ), teachers were mean ( "They don't deserve stickers!" Mabel frowned ) and, lastly, everyone hated them! ( Not really, Dipper and Mabel still had their groups of friends. )

School was hard, since Finals were coming, and finally, ninth grade came to a close.

"Finally!" a teenaged Mabel Pines jumped on her bed. "Ninth grade's over!"

"Tenth grade's just three months away," Dipper said, marking his calendar.

"NOOOONONOOONOOO!" Mabel screamed into her pillow. Then she lifted her head. "What do you want today?"

"What we do every summer, Mabel," Dipper shrugged, sitting on his bed. " **I'm** going to the summer program at-"

"Piedmont University," Mabel groaned. "Don't you hate summer school?"

"Yes, but I love learning," Dipper said, trying to shove a popsicle into his mouth. Instead, it touched his right temple. "We could get a job."

"Lame!"

"Have a garage sale?"

"Nope."

"We can go to a concert?"

Mabel lurched up. "Oh, right! Several Times is in town!"

"Oh …" Dipper frowned. "I was thinking about-" He blushed. "-BABBA."

"Really, Dipper?" Mabel crossed her arms. "BABBA?"

"Dipper? Mabel?" Mom and Dad asked behind the door. The walked into their bedroom and sat on the teenagers' beds.

"Hey, guys," the twins waved.

"Hi," Dad said forlornly.

"Kids?" Mom asked. "What do you want to do this summer?"

Silence.

"BABBA?"

" **MASON**!"

Dipper paled at his mother's exclamation.

She sighed. "I'm so sorry, Dippy. Your Grunkle Stan just called."

"Uncle Ford?" Both twins jumped to their feet at the sound of their grunkle. "Grunkle Stan?"

"What did he say?" Dipper asked urgently.

"He's not feeling well," Dad frowned. "He'd like to see you for **one last summer**."

Dipper and Mabel's eyes filled with tears. "He's … dying?" she asked slowly.

"Maybe, Mabel," Mom said, stroking her hair. "He doesn't know yet, and he'd like to see you this summer."

"So …" Dipper wiped his tears. "What does that mean?"

Mom and Dad made teary smiles. "Dipper and Mabel Pines."

The twins looked up.

"You're going **back** to Gravity Falls."

 **Uif qjmft bsf cbdl gps npsf; ubmft bsf jo tupsf.**

Author's Note : Sorry if there's misspellings in the cipher; I was rushing for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the next chapter will probably be about Pacifica returning the journal to Dipper and everyone finding out what's up with Grunkle Stan. There's going to be a _Burning_ Surprise for Chapter 4. Thanks for everything!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note : **The Unnamed Gnome has gifted me with more information about the Pines family. Let's take a look, shall we?**

 **Chapter 4**

"And that's why we're back," Dipper nodded, frowning at Soos.

The thirty-year-old man ( **I forgot Soos's age in the show** ) nodded, munching on a candybar. "That's some deep stuff, dudebros."

Ford, Mabel, Waddles, and Dipper dragged Stan back to the Mystery Shack, which was being remodeled. Lately, ( and after Weirdmageddon ) more people were coming into the Mystery Shack. Seeing this, Soos and Melody renovated the shack, and it now looked more like a white manor with aisles dedicated to mysteries. At the moment, the Mystery Shack was closed and was going to have another show at nine PM.

Mabel frowned at Stan, who was snoring on the living room's recliner. Ford paced around the room, looking over a few notes.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Melody walked in, frowning as well.

"No, he just starting sleeping in the diner," Dipper frowned, "and as soon as he started speaking, Uncle Ford told us to bring him here."

"This can't be," Ford said, pacing back and forth. "This can't be."

"Don't worry, hambones," Soos said, rubbing his hands together. "Soos, the handyman, has this."

"But I thought you were Mister Mystery," Mabel cocked her head.

"My multitasking is both a blessing and a curse," Soos said, flipping his hat backwards. Then he smiled and looked over Stan. "Now, let's see what's broken …"

"Nothing's broken, Soos," Ford said, leaning over Stan. "At least, yet."

"What is it, Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked, concerned.

"According to my notes," Ford said worriedly, "Stan may be **possessed**."

Pacifica closed the front door and took a look around her two-story foyer. The stairs extended to the second floor, where her mediocre bedroom was. She hung her coat on the rack, placed her keys in her purse, and marched up the stairs, journal in hand.

"Pacifica Northwest!"

Pacifica winced, and turned around slowly, only to see Priscilla Northwest, her mother. Mrs. Northwest was not used to working by herself, so cooking had been a disaster in the past two years. Luckily, Pacifica had dinner experience from working at the diner, so she had been preparing breakfast, dinner, and lunch.

"Hello, Mother," Pacifica made a face, trying not to wince.

"How was work today?"

"It was good."

"Can you believe the news?" Priscilla barked. "Those dreaded Pines twins are back!"

Pacifica tried not to smile. " **You don't say**?"

"Why, yes, darling!" Priscilla frowned. "They caused Weirdmageddon, didn't they? Were in cahoots with that Bill Cipher and brought him to life."

"But didn't Dad try to join Bill? Isn't **he** the reason why we lost everything?"

"We didn't lose everything, Pacifica."

Pacifica jolted, and spun to see Preston, dressed in a fancy suit. He leered out of the shadows and leaned to face his daughter.

"Those Pines only cause trouble. Especially the one with the weird hat."

Pacifica's fists clenched. "He didn't **cause** trouble. He saved us from the ghost!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady," Preston scowled. "Those Pines are no good."

Pacifica stared back into Preston's eyes, and then clenched her fists more. "I understand, Daddy."She marched up the stairs.

"And where are you going, young lady?"

"To my bedroom, Daddy."

Preston lurched a bit, shocked by her sharp response, and heard her bedroom door close. Pacifica looked around her bedroom, all to find a small portrait of Dipper Pines near her bed. She cradled it close to her chest, but then thought of an idea.

 **I'll just deliver this to Dipper; no biggie**.

Pacifica smiled but then crawled out of the window slowly. She ran across her lawn, down the streets, with her phone's flashlight on to guide her. As Pacifica walked close to the shack,she thought more and more of Mabel, the Stans, and Dipper. She couldn't help it; Pacifica loved him! Ever since his daring self came back to warn them of the ghost, even after the Northwests had betrayed him! Pacifica, with a lovesick sigh, knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Is that your friend?"

"No; Grenda usually head-butts the door."

The door flew open to reveal Dipper and Mabel Pines. Pacifica held in her breath, trying to not stare at Dipper too much.

Dipper bashfully smiled. "Hey, Pacifica. Great to see you! You've come at a really, really bad time, thoug-"

"Dipper's just joking!" Mabel laughed. "Come in, come in!"

Pacifica looked around the remodeled shack and began to grin to herself. She prefered **this** version from that woodsy, grandpa-like scent!

"Dude, why's your girlfriend here?" Soos asked, pointing at Pacifica.

Dipper blushed, inhaled, lurched his head back, and shouted in a loud, puberty-like voice, " _She's not my girlfriend!"_

"Gee, calm down, dude," Melody said, putting her hands down. "Look, I just called Wendy; she's on her way."

"What'll Wendy do?" Pacifica asked.

"Cool things down with her teenage-y ways," Ford replied, looking over her brother.

"Or charm the pants of off Dipper," Mabel winked.

Dipper made a face. ( **What his face really looks like:** search?q=dipper+facial+expressions&safe=strict&rlz=1C1GCEB_enUS749US749&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwimnr-W49rfAhUOnq0KHc4_BJcQsAR6BAgAEAE&biw=1366&bih=626#imgrc=MUVLFxNwffoV2M .)

"Mabel, I told you I'm over Wendy."

Grunkle Stan, eyes cleared, lurched up and laughed, "Ha! Dipper's the object of ridicule!" But then, immediately, he fell back into the chair again and kept mumbling gibberish.

"Dudes, I think Dipper's ridicule is the source to bring back Stan!" Soos smiled.

Dipper made another face. "Really? Seems like **someone** hadn't changed."

"Gee, Dipper, why you ackin' so salty?" Mabel said, wagging her head.

Dipper's voice started to raise with frustration. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'm not salty!"

The room overlapped with "Yes, you are," "You are pretty salty," and "Dude's the saltiest person I've ever met."

"Anyway," Ford said, "I think Soos has a point. Dipper, do something stupid so others can ridicule you!"

"Aw, don't make me do this, Great-Uncle Ford!" Dipper whined.

"Sorry, Dipper!" Ford shrugged. "There's no other way to do this."

"Oooh!" Mabel lifted a video camera. "He should do the Lamby-Lamby dance! Or the song from the musical Mom and Dad took us!"

Dipper sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll do it."

Soos shut off the lights, Mabel lit up lanterns, and everyone circled around a dramatic Dipper. *

" _I saved every letter you wrote me_

 _From the moment I read them_

 _I knew you were mine_ ( **No, no wait** )

 _You said you were mine_

 _I thought you were mine_

 _Do you know what Angelica said_

 _When we saw_ ( **wait, wait** ) _your first arrive_

 _She said,_

 _Be careful with that one love,_

 _He will do what it takes to survive_

 _You and your words flooded my senses_

 _Your sentences left me defenseless_

 _You built me palaces out of paragraphs_

 _You built cathedrals_

" _I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me_

 _I'm searching and scanning for answers_

 _In every line_

 _For some kind of sign_

 _And when you were mine_

 _The world seemed to burn, burn_

 _You published the letters she wrote you_

 _You told the whole world how you brought_

 _This girl into our bed_

 _In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives_

 _Do you know what Angelica said_

 _When she read what you'd done?_

 _She said, "You've married an Icarus._

 _He has flown too close to the sun."_ **( I'm sorry, you guys. )**

 _You and your words, obsessed with your legacy..._

 _Your sentences border on senseless_

 _And you are paranoid in every paragraph_

 _How they perceive you_

 _You, you, you…_ " Dipper began to tilt his head, singing loudly, making everyone laugh. Even Stanley recovered for a moment.

"Keep singing!" Mabel shouted. Pacifica couldn't agree more; Dipper was an amazing singer! She wondered why he didn't sing more!

" _I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

 _Let future historians wonder_

 _How Eliza reacted when you broke her heart_

 _You have torn it all apart_

 _I'm watching it burn_

 _Watching it burn_ ( **Pacifica cheered for him, clapping.** )

" _The world has no right to my heart_

 _The world has no place in our bed_

 _They don't get to know what I said_

 _I'm burning the memories_

 _Burning the letters that might have redeemed you_

 _You forfeit all rights to my heart_

 _You forfeit the place in our bed_ ( **Pacifica and Mabel begin to cheer, and does Ford, Stan, and Soos**. )

 _You sleep in your office instead_

 _With only the memories_

 _Of when you were mine_

 _I hope that you burn_ …"

The entire room was silent, with Dipper bowing his head down. He hoped he did well, even though he lost his dignity and self-confidence.

"I should have been soprano the whole time," Dipper added. Mabel inferred with his sentence with whoops, similar to Ford, Soos, Pacifica, Melody, and now, Wendy.

"I'm going to burn my ears after that," Stan grumped, and everyone laughed. "But you're better at singing than your own uncle."

"Finally! Mr. Pines is back!" Soos cried.

"So **this** is why I'm here?" Wendy laughed.

"Nice performance, Flip-A-Dip-Dip," Pacifica smiled, nudging Dipper.

"Dipper. Just call me 'Dipper'."

 **Mxvw fdoo klp Glsshu.**

Author's Note : **I'm so sorry I took so long on chapter three just because of this chapter! I'll try to develop the villain in the next chapter, but that may take a while, since I'm going to be testing in school for the next couple of weeks. Have a great day! I started listening to Hamilton, and it's not that bad, actually!**


	5. Announcement

**Author's Note :** _This chapter is a bit of an author's note because I will not be updating in a while. This is because I managed to get my hands on Journal #3, via a local library! So, I will be writing another story. It's name is undecided, but the plot's clear : The children of Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest will venture to Gravity Falls, remodeled over the years. There, they will stumble upon Journal #2, and face new villains, challenges, and_ not _Bill. This is because I'm terrified of him. That's no joke, I really am. However, there will be a new villain who's pretty predictable, but has his/her own relatable backstory._ So I hope you check out the new story, which should be uploaded soon. We're taking the STAAR, like, next week, two months later, and the month after that, so I'll be super busy! Also, I'm writing a personal story and an essay for a competition, so the new story might be uploaded on weekends or on Fridays.

To sum it up : I will be taking a break from _Give Back the Falls_ and will be writing another story due to inspiration! I'll be very busy, but I'll try to write as fast and as efficiently as possible! Stay weird and have a great day! Sorry!


End file.
